A Frostbitten Moon: Chapter 1
by JJeds112
Summary: This is a continuation of the movie. It involves a different coupling than that of what the movie presented. There is absolutely no smut and will be none. I hope you enjoy it!


A Frostbitten Moon

Anna awoke to the sound of birds quietly chirping outside her window. As her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by the white shimmer of snow and the slight sparkle of the small diamond on her finger. As she looked down her smile slowly grew. Anna looked over, her husband fast asleep in their bed. She crept over to him quietly until she was right next to his sleeping face. She took a long deep breath and then softly sang "Love is an open door, Love is an open door." Hans woke up with a smile, happy to see his lovely wife once again and to awake to the song that brought them together. It had been five years since the incident, since that terrible sorcerer had made him betray his beloved Anna. It took him 3 months to convince her, to prove that the Hans she'd known was not his true self. She had been upset at first, and Kristoff had insisted that she should not trust him. That was where had Elsa had been his only friend, she had reasoned with Kristoff and saw the love that lived within Hans' heart. It was also then that Elsa had ceased to be alone in her lovely castle. It seems Kristoff's love of ice did not stop at ice sorceresses.

The frost of a winter morning awoke Elsa with a soft chilly wind. Her eyes found the mountains that surrounded her glistening ice castle. She stared for a moment happily admiring her surroundings until the quiet rustle of her resting husband caught her ears. Elsa created the smallest of snowflakes, letting it softly drift down from the air before landing on Kristoff's cheek. As it hit his warm face, the snowflake melted with ease, however it had done its job. Kristoff's eyes opened softly, a smile crossing his face as he looked up at his beautiful Elsa. "Good morning dear", she said as a flurry of snowflakes surrounded her. At this, Kristoff smiled, he had always loved ice but somehow the ice produced by his wife's magic was just that much more beautiful. "Elsa", Kristoff said with the glimmer of a breath, "You are the most amazing thing I have ever seen, I love you." Elsa looked up at him and for a fraction of a second they just sat there admiring each other in silence before a smirk appeared on Elsa's face. She threw up her arms and a flurry of ice and frost began to swirl above her. The crystals twisted and morphed until they finally formed a gigantic snowflake, the fractals forming into the most stunning of icy hearts.

"Hans, I'm going to go out for a ride, please come with me", Anna said with a hopeful grin. "Of course I will come with you," he said as he walked up and embraced her, "I would go absolutely anywhere with you." As Anna cheerfully ran to get her clothes Hans was brought back to those times just a few years ago. When he'd met his beautiful Anna, and when she was forced away from him. His grin turned to a scowl of pure stone as he remembered yet again the cursed sorcerer Olaf. That wretched snowman, if only he had just melted away like snowmen should. Hans sat there, frozen, as Anna returned. Her eyes found him and instantly her heart dropped to the floor. "Hans, dear, what's wrong", Anna said worriedly. "Oh it's nothing darling, don't worry." It took everything he had for Hans to not run outside and destroy every snowman he saw. He decided it was best to forget and put on a wide smile before grabbing his coat and heading outside with Anna.

Elsa took her glorious icy creation and hung it from the wall of her ice castle. Her frozen, delicate, heart became the centerpiece of her castle and with that, her. The little light that came in caught the smallest fractal in the snowflake and lit the room like a disco ball. It was so mesmerizing that Elsa almost lost herself staring before Kristoff's voice broke her trance. "Elsa darling, do you remember how we became us?" Elsa was caught off guard by his question and sat there thinking for many seconds before she finally said, "How could I not remember? It feels like yesterday." Her mind flew back to that day only a few years ago and suddenly she was there. Elsa stood atop the mountain just outside her castle, staring down at the town below her. Though she could see her sister whenever she wished, visit the town at any time, she still felt alone. She stood atop the hill creating things with her ice, forming icicles and frosty images of things she remembered. It was while she was making icy people that a blonde man with an ice pick appeared in the corner of her vision. She watched as he wanted aimlessly around the mountaintop, thrusting his pickaxe at anything he could reach. She saw the tears slowly roll down his face before they froze over. He was in pain and knew that she wished to help him, but she didn't need an explanation, one step and she suddenly understood everything that was happening. "Kristoff," Elsa said in a whisper, "Can I help you?" Kristoff looked up startled, he hadn't realized how far he'd gone in his rage. He looked at the ice witch, no, sorceress, and could do nothing but stare as the light jumped off of her as if she was a shard of ice. "Elsa, it's Anna, she left me. Hans came back… and he says there was a spell…. he says.." Elsa interrupted, "I know what happened, Anna told me this morning."

Elsa's words cut into Kristoff like a knife, "What do you mean she told you? What's going on? How can she trust him? Please explain…." Elsa looked at him, pity deep within her eyes. She saw the pain he held and she through hard of what she could say to console him. "She loved Hans, truly and wholeheartedly. Anna was made for Hans, I saw it that night at the coronation I just did not want her to be married so soon. Do not fret, please, there will be many more in the future. Surely you can connect with one of them, have faith." Elsa ended her words with an icy smile, she wasn't very good at helping others but hoped she'd gotten her message across clearly. For what seemed like years they stood there in silence. Kristoff stared at her until finally everything clicked together in his head, all the pieces fit together like an extravagant puzzle. He desperately tried to form the words that were in his mind, to make them come out, to say something to her. But finally he saw no other option. In an instant he flew to Elsa and kissed her. He poured every thank you and every emotion he had into that kiss and he could feel her surprise. Suddenly his lips became very cold and as he tried to pull away he realized his lips were stuck to Elsa's. They both looked at each other in shock and horror, but after a few moments their gazes lightened and they were stuck in a state of amusement. Her mind played through how they had run to the village and searched desperately for a way to melt their frozen kiss. Her mind continued the mental movie until the soft kiss of reality, well actually just of Kristoff, brought her back to the present. Elsa was suddenly reminded of the message she desperately needed to tell Kristoff. She took a deep breath of both courage and air and said bravely, "Kristoff I have something I need to tell you." He stopped and looked at her with curious and slightly worried eyes. She paused for a moment before finally saying, "Kristoff, I'm pregnant."


End file.
